Be My Hero and Rescue Me
by trouvainy
Summary: Olicity Prompt!Fic / "You won't lose me, Oliver Queen, because I know that no matter what danger I am in, you always be my hero and rescue me."


**Name: **Be My Hero and Save Me From The Danger  
**Date Written: **June 29, 2014  
**Prompt: **Danger  
**Pairing: **Arrow (Oliver/Felicity)  
**Summary: **"You won't lose me, Oliver Queen, because I know that no matter what danger I am in, you always be my hero and rescue me."

* * *

**Be My Hero and Rescue Me  
**An Oliver and Felicity Oneshot

* * *

"I don't understand why you are so protective of me going out into the field when you and Diggle do it all the time?"

"Just because! Why can't we just leave it like that?"

Diggle sighed to himself as he overheard Oliver and Felicity do one of their many daily arguments. As much as he understood why Oliver would not let her out in the field as much anymore, (_he's scared of losing her_), he wished that he would find a better way of projecting his feelings rather than argue.

"No, I just want one reason, Oliver! Just give me one simple reason why you won't let me go do this mission with you and John! You know that I'm the best person there is to decipher computer codes there is." Felicity argued, trying to get him to confess to why he won't let her do this one simple task.

"Because…" Oliver hesitated on answering her. He knew that she deserved an answer, but that would also mean to reveal what he wanted to hide – in order to protect her from getting hurt or so he says.

"Because what?" Felicity retorted, surprising calm comparing to the minutes before when they were yelling back and forth like little kids.

"Because I don't want to lose you!"

Diggle knew that this was right time to leave them alone to talk about what they have both been hiding. He grabbed his workout towel and went to head to the showers.

She was in disbelief that he would care for her in _that way_ that he would lose her. She thought that he cared more about the Lance sisters. She had thought that she was only the IT girl or his executive assistant and nothing else. "What do you mean you'll lose me? You won't lose me remember. I said from the beginning that I am here as a team to help you."

"I can't take that chance. I got you hurt when Count Vertigo kidnapped you. I can't put you in danger again… I already lost Tommy. I can't lose someone else important to me."

Oliver shifted his eyes away, waiting for the rejection he knew that was coming. From all the stories that she had heard about him before he was on the island – his "playboy" phase – he wouldn't be shocked if she would be disgusted with him.

Felicity finally got her voice back and stepped closer to Oliver, putting her palm on his cheek, forcing him to look at her. She could see the emotions he tried to hide, just by looking in his deep ocean blue irises. For the first time, she decided that her rambling would be the best solution for this situation, for him to understand what she held inside since the first time he stepped into her office and said the words: "Hi, my name is Oliver Queen".

"You won't lose me. You always are the one who saves me from all the danger there is. I won't be danger because you are my hero that comes the first moment you know that I am even hurt. I know you are afraid to lose me, but I will everything in my power to not let that happen," She said, proud that she said everything that she had wanted to say even if she rambled.

He looked in her eyes, see the complete trust she had for him and only him in her eyes.

He sighed, not wanting to talk about the conversation until later on.

"Can we talk about this later?"

Felicity sighed, knowing that he was shutting her out from breaking down his barrier walls and coming in fully. She knew that he would need time to process what she said, but that doesn't mean that she can't show him that she is with him every step of the way.

She finally nodded, giving him a small smile.

"Just remember, Oliver Queen, no matter what the danger I am in, and I won't argue that I will or will not be in any dangers, you would always be my hero to save me."

* * *

**Another Olicity oneshot has been completed! I have written this oneshot in June when I was bored and going through a rough time and need something else to stress out my mind. This has been in my notebook, but never really gotten typed out and onto my laptop. Now, you officially am able to read it!**

**NOTE: I am looking for a beta-writer for my future oneshots and stories. If you are interested, please message me and I will get back with you as soon as I can.**

**Please review and favorite and alert me! I would really appreciate all the criticism, no matter if it is good or it's bad. I will use to improve my writing. Also, mind the grammar issues.**

**XOXO,  
Michelle**


End file.
